A wide variety of bags are produced that are designed to be carried in a specific manner (e.g., over a shoulder, across the body, around the waist, etc.). Some bags are designed such that the user can select how to carry the bag. For example, some bags have a short set of handles and a shoulder strap allowing the bag to be carried by the handles or the shoulder strap, as desired.
However, the currently available bag and strap systems do not allow the user flexibility to choose the bag, the strap, and the arrangement of the strap with respect to the bag. Thus, a need exists for an improved bag and strap system.